Haircut
by Jakkitt
Summary: Jughead does not want a haircut. Archie knows just who to ask.


**Quick notes: I do not own any of the characters. I actually only just started the show and am only halfway through. But this idea popped into my head and I had to write it down. I'm a real sucker for father/son moments, especially when they aren't actually related.**

* * *

"When was the last time you got a haircut, Jug?"

Jughead squinted at Archie as they walked through the school hall. "A couple months ago. Why?"

"You're looking extra shaggy. I think you need a barber."

Jughead's eyebrows went down as his shoulders went up, defensive, "It's fine, I don't need a haircut."

Archie reached out his hand and fiddled with the locks of hair that had begun to appear from under the beanie at the back of his friend's head. "What's all this then?"

Jughead swatted the hand away, "I said it's fine."

Archie shrugged, unconvinced. "Suit yourself."

"I do. I do suit myself."

It wasn't brought up again until lunch, when Archie, sitting across from Jughead, watched him brush the dark bangs out of his face for the ninth time.

"Dude, you _really_ could use a trim."

Jughead glared at him, "No I don't, Shove off."

"Why are you so against getting your haircut?"

"I just don't like it okay?"

Archie sighed, "Alright."

They both returned to their food, staying quiet for a few minutes. Until Archie spoke up again.

"Can you come over after school? I'm having trouble with that summary paper we're supposed to write in English."

Jughead nodded, "Just as long as you _promise_ not to talk about haircuts again."

Archie grinned, "Deal."

* * *

Fred Andrews looked up from the kitchen table as Archie and Jughead tramped through the door. "Hey, boys. Jughead, are you staying for dinner?"

"If it's alright, Mr. Andrews. Archie needs help with his English homework."

"Jug also needs a haircut."

Fred raised his eyebrows as the aforementioned boy flopped his head back and groaned. "You said you were done talking about it. Did you lure me here just so you could have your dad drag me to a barber?"

Archie had the decency to look sheepish as his friend glared at him. But before he could speak, his dad interjected, "I can cut it if you don't want to go to a barbershop Jug."

Jughead stared at him, incredulously, "You can cut hair?"

Fred nodded, smiling at the confounded look on the boy's face and stood up, "If Archie doesn't mind waiting on English homework for a while I can do it right now."

Jughead waffled, looking both reluctant, but also intrigued. "Okay, but just a trim. Just to get Archie off my back. And no fancy hoo-hah about it."

Fred laughed, "I don't think I could manage fancy hoo-hah even if I tried."

The boys shed their coats and bags as Fred disappeared to find scissors, comb and a towel. Archie pulled out his math homework and took a seat in the kitchen as Jughead took off his hoodie, leaving him in just his t-shirt. He grudgingly took off his hat as Fred walked back in and set his things on the counter. Handing a towel to Jug, he nodded to the sink, "Go ahead and wet your hair, it makes it easier to see what I'm doing." Jughead took the towel and draped it over his shoulders as he turned on the faucet. Waiting a few seconds for the water to heat up a little.

Fred pulled a chair into the middle of the kitchen as Jug ducked his head under the water. Running his fingers through his hair. He straightened and rubbed the towel over his head, drying it slightly so that it didn't drip water everywhere. Fred patted the back of the chair, gesturing for the boy to sit. Jughead laid the wet towel on the edge of the sink and sat.

Archie turned his attention to his math as Fred got the towel wrapped around Jug's neck and draped over his knees. He bustled around for a moment before coming to a halt behind the boy. When nothing moved in his periphery for several seconds, Archie glanced up and grinned. Jughead sat in the dining chair with a resigned look on his face, his dad standing behind him, thinking. Finally, Fred nodded and began combing back the dark hair that had grown out of control.

"I wasn't aware you were an amateur barber, Mr. Andrews," Jughead said after a few minutes.

"I cut my own hair all through high school and took on the duty of cutting Archie's when he needed his trimmed."

Jughead raised one eyebrow as Fred made the first cut of the scissors, looking at Archie who nodded. Jughead narrowed his eyes, "You were hoping this is how it would work weren't you?"

Archie grinned and looked back to his homework, not giving any other answer. Jughead sighed and closed his eyes, accepting the situation he found himself in.

The kitchen grew quiet as the three focused on their own things. The silence was broken only by Fred's scissors and the occasional instruction for Jughead to move his head slightly.

Jughead realized after a while that he was actually enjoying it. Barbers were too stuffy for his taste. He didn't like the fuss that was always made. All the tools supposedly needed for something as simple as a hair trim. And he hated having someone hovering around him, in his personal space, fiddling with his hair. And it never turned out right. They always did something to it that he hated. Despite the fact that he always wore his hat and no one noticed, he still felt it, like something didn't match up.

But here, it felt different, he didn't feel as tense as he did in the shop. Maybe it was the fact that Archie was right there, instead of him being by himself. It could be how Mr. Andrews did his work, it didn't feel like he wanted to get it over with and move to whatever was next. He was taking his time. Gently guiding his head forward, backward, and to the sides, not making it complicated. It felt comfortable, like home.

As Fred tilted his head forward and began working on the hair falling down his neck, Jughead focused on his lap. Looking at the short locks of hair that had landed on his knees. He was pleased by the length, this was actually a trim, not some barber's attempt at doing his own thing while trying to disguise it as a trim. Which was what most of them seemed to do with Jughead. As if judging him, trying to subtly tell him what he should look like.

"Up."

Jughead raised his head as Mr. Andrews appeared in front of him and started combing his bangs. Jughead was actually surprised by the length of them. He hadn't realized his hair had grown that much.

Fred began cutting his bangs just even with his eye. Taking into account the curl in Jug's hair when it was dry. Knowing that would bring the ends higher, and more out of his face. Jughead was grateful, barbers never got that right either.

Archie had finished his homework a few minutes ago and was watching the proceedings across the room. Jughead looked at him as Mr. Andrews disappeared behind him again. He narrowed his eyes. letting Archie know that he was 'most definitely not happy with the situation, shut up'. Archie grinned and just got more comfortable.

Eventually, Fred straightened and ran the comb through Jughead's hair one more time. Judging the evenness and making sure everything was trimmed. He ran his fingers through the now only slightly damp hair, bringing it back to its natural curl.

"Alright, all done."

Jughead looked up, realizing he had closed his eyes, almost falling asleep. He came back to reality as Mr. Andrews pulled the towel away from his shoulders, gathering the hair in his lap into it and laying it on a second chair. Jughead sat back and reached up, running his hands through his bangs. He couldn't deny that the length of his hair had begun to bug him. Having it trimmed had relieved him more than he thought it would.

As Fred gathered up the comb and scissors, Jughead stood and stretched his arms over his head, feeling several satisfying cracks in his back. He headed for the bathroom, feeling Archie's eyes on him as he walked. He stepped in and faced the mirror. Relief flooded through him. It matched. He tilted his head looking at it from different angles. It was just the right length, just short enough to let it grow in without being absurd. And it looked like it had before, but shorter, more manageable. He grinned and ran both hands through it, ruffling it. He walked back to the kitchen, trying not to let the smile be too big. The two Andrews looked at him as he reappeared, questioning looks on their faces. Fred was the first to speak.

"Well? How's it looking?"

Jughead shrugged, "It's good. Thanks, Mr. Andrews."

Fred grinned, well aware of Jughead's habit of brushing things off. "I'm glad you like it," he looked at Jughead intently, "And if you ever need a trim, don't hesitate to come over. We'll be happy to have you."

Jughead nodded as Mr. Andrews grabbed a broom and began to sweep up the hair that had landed on the kitchen tiles. He grabbed his bag and pulled out his homework, taking a seat beside Archie and opening his book. He looked at his friend for a second, silently thanking him for dragging him into this. Archie nodded slightly and opened his own English work. Ending the 'conversation'.

Fred finished cleaning and began pulling something together for dinner. Jughead pulled Archie's papers toward him and began making notes as he read through it. Quietly pointing out thing's Archie had missed as the redhead looked over his shoulder.

"So what's this English homework you're working on?"

"It's some summary thing, we're supposed to write an article about social media," Archie answered.

"How's it going?"

Jughead sighed, "Archie may be a songwriter, but he stinks at writing research papers."

"I can't help it if I'm more of the romantic type," Archie replied with a shrug.

Jughead snorted, "You couldn't recognize romance if it picked you up and threw you into a flower shop."

Mr. Andrews tried to hide his laughter, but a chuckle escaped. Earning him a glare from his son, who also smacked his friend's head.

Jughead smirked and turned his attention back to Archie's paper. He realized when Archie's smack caused a breeze to brush his head, that he hadn't put his hat back on yet. He usually pulled it on after every haircut, trying to hide it until he got used to it, but he hadn't felt the need to today. He was already used to it.

* * *

 **This was originally going to be just a quick little snippet, but it just kept writing itself. I'm really happy with it. If I got anything incorrect, please feel free to review and correct me. All I ask is that you be respectful. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
